Legacy of the Star Warrior
by Blade100
Summary: A tribute to Kirby the Star Warrior. With his friends defeated and turned into trophies, Kirby faces Tabuu alone. Can he defeat this evil threat alone, or is the world doomed? Read and find out.


**Legacy of the Star Warrior  
**

"P-poyo!" Kirby cried as Mario fell to the ground. "M-M-Mario?" his tiny and childish voice whispered. The red hated plumber's body fell to the ground and was covered in a golden light as he, like Link, Peach, DK, and so many others, turned into a trophy. "Poyo! Mario!"

"Kirby! Look out!" Meta Knight declared, and pushed the younger boy out of the way as Tabuu fired a large beam of energy at the puffball.

"I got him!" King Dedede yelled as Meta Knight dropped the pink warrior into the penguin's arms. "You go get him Meta Knight! Kick that blue boy's can!"

"I intend to," the masked warrior whispered as he flew at Tabuu. They were the only ones left; the brawlers of Dream World were the universe's last hope.

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby whined as he tried to get out of the king's grasp.

"Nuh uh! No way! Let Meta Knight take care of this!" Dedede replied, holding the pink warrior in his grip.

Tabuu only laughed as the warrior drew his blade. The energy being copied him, taking out a large energy rapier. The two weapons collided with a loud crash, and sparks flew as the two fought one another.

"You cannot defeat me," Tabuu taunted.

"That remains to be seen, demon," replied Meta Knight, before suddenly disappearing into his cloak. With a battle cry, the warrior reappeared behind Tabuu and made a dash at the villain's back. Suddenly though, Tabuu's wings shot out of his back, knocking Meta Knight to the ground, his sword falling beside him.

"And now, to finish you!" the energy being yelled as his unoccupied hand turned into a gun.

"King Dedede! Kirby! Retreat, get out of here!" he ordered.

"Poyo! M-Meta…Meta Knight!" Kirby cried out, struggling with the words as he was only a child.

Tears fell from King Dedede's eyes as he turned around and ran off, the Star Warrior in-training in his arms.

"No! Meta Knight! Meta Knight!" Kirby cried as he heard the gun go off.

"We have to do as he says Kirby! We have to get back to our world and form a plan! We have to-"

"Die."

King Dedede came to a scorching halt as Tabuu teleported in front of them, a smile on his blue face.

"Back off, blue boy! Before I smack you all the way to my world!" King Dedede growled, dropping Kirby and taking out his hammer.

"Do you know why I attacked your world?" the blue villain asked. "It was because of him…the puffball…Kirby. It is his fault."

"What the heck are you talking about?" the penguin asked, not letting his guard down.

"In your world, trophies fight. You know nothing but fighting. Fighting is the sole reason for your existence. Being turned back into a trophy, being unable to fight, is much like death. Those are the rules of your world. But...When someone...or something...breaks those rules," Tabuu explained, and glanced down at the pink puffball. "The world will pay a terrible price..." he whispered, before turning his hands into a large cannon and aiming it at Kirby. "By reviving Mario after your battle, you will pay dearly!"

"Kirby!" King Dedede shouted as the black arrow shot out of the cannon. The Star Warrior in-training froze in fear as it shot at him, nearing him every second. He squeezed his eyes as he waited the black beam to pierce his pink body, but never felt it.

"Poyo?"

Before Kirby laid the once living body of his penguin friend…Frozen into a trophy, lifeless, cold, and dead. Very dead.

"Poyo!" he cried, and ran to the trophy and shook it, tears falling from his eyes and landing on the blue penguin.

"Hm…Unexpected. But it is of little consequence. Now, let us try this again…" Tabuu chuckled, before aiming the trophy cannon at Kirby again.

As he saw the cannon charged up, Kirby's eyes looked beyond on it and saw Meta Knight's trophy form. A cold chill went through him as he remembered when his mentor once told him.

* * *

"Poyo!" the puffball cried out as he bounced against the ground and crashed against the wall.

"No! Keep your guard up, and don't leave yourself open. Now…again!" Meta Knight yelled, and charged at the young puffball.

They fought for hours, and would always end with Meta Knight beating Kirby into a wall, and then ordering him up again. When the day had finally ended, and the sun had fell, and the moon rose, the training finally ended.

The two brawlers sat around the fire, Kirby munching on a slice of watermelon as Meta Knight gazed into the blaze.

"How do you feel, Kirby?"

"…Poyo…" the pink warrior mumbled.

"I understand you may find my training method harsh, but you will face many dark times ahead of you. You will need to be ready for the harshest of battles. You are young, you can barely talk, but I know, one day, you will save us all," Meta Knight said, and placed his hand on Kirby's head.

"Poyo!" the younger brawler smiled, and jumped at Meta Knight, hugging him.

"…"

BONK!

"No hugging."

"Poyo…"

* * *

"Poyo!" Kirby declared, and jumped into the air, dodging the blast. "HA!" he yelled, and kicked Tabuu in the face, with surprising speed and power.

"You think you can beat me! All your friends try, and they failed. None of you could beat me alone," Tabuu growled as charged up another blast.

Kirby glared at him, before his young mind formed a plan all of a sudden. He took a few steps back and suddenly began inhaling with all his might.

"Don't bother, young one. I am an energy being, and too big and heavy for you two suck in. Breath in as deeply as you want, you cannot copy…me…" the blue villain laughed, before sudden realization dawned on him. Kirby was trying to copy him. Kirby was trying to suck in the trophies. Every. Last. One.

The trophies of all his fellow brawlers flew into his mouth, and when the last trophy flew into his small, pink body, he shut his mouth. When he opened them, he could feel their strength, their souls, their determination to win, empower him.

"POYO!"

"It does not matter. You will die, as all of those pathetic warriors died," Tabuu glared as he pulled out a chain of light. "RAH!" he yelled, and swung the chain at Kirby. With a quick double team, the puffball dodged the attack, and suddenly reappeared behind Tabuu. "What?!"

Kirby then took in a deep breath of air and unleashed a blast of fire, Bowser's Fire Breath, hitting Tabuu from behind. The blue being was burned, but was still standing. He turned to the puffball, but Kirby then followed up with spinning his fist, then smashing it into Tabuu's face, a copy of DK's Giant Punch.

Tabuu was shot back, but slammed his feet into the ground and came to a skidding halt. "Why you little-AH!" he screamed again as R.O.B's Robo Beam shot into his face, blinding his eyes. As he covered his burned eyes, he heard Kirby charging at him and quickly teleported out of the way and on to a piece of floating earth.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried out as Charizard's wings shot out of his back and he flew at Tabuu. The blue evildoer quickly shot a rain of energy bullets from his hand down at him, but Kirby pulled out Fox's Reflector to deflect the blasts.

Tabuu covered his face as the bullets were reflected back at him, and he pulled out his light chain again and shot it down at Kirby, smacking the Star Warrior in training down, making him crash into another piece of earth. Smiling, the blue man jumped from his piece of earth and tried to bring his fist down on the puffball.

He was quickly stopped as his fist was blocked by two different swords. Kirby held not only Ike's sword, but Marth's as well, in his small stubby hands. "Poyo!" he cried out, and pushed Tabuu off, and began attacking with the two swords.

"Annoying child! You have no idea of the power I have!" Tabuu screamed, and blocked both blades with his hands. He then threw them and Kirby aside and formed a giant shuriken in his hand. "Now die!" he commanded as he threw the weapon at the pink hero.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled in defiance and blocked the shuriken with the two swords, causing the large throwing weapon to shatter. He then threw the two blades at Tabuu, stabbing the blue being's hands into a slab of floating earth.

"AHHH! You'll die for that, brat! You'll die slowly!" he screamed as his eyes began glowing red. He then shot out two beams of energy at Kirby, but the puffball just slammed his hands together.

With a cry of determination, the Star Warrior in training fired out Samus's Zero Laser from his hands and the two blasts slammed into one another. The two blasts struggled against one another, and while they did, Tabuu freed himself from the two swords.

"You…cannot…beat me!" Tabuu screamed as his beam began to push the Zero Laser back.

Kirby, though, was strong enough to counter it. By focusing the Zero Laser through one hand, he charged his other hand full of electricity. "Pi...ka…chu!" Kirby yelled as he shot a beam of electricity into the air.

"Hahahahaha! You're aim is pathet-AHHH!" Tabuu cried as the electricity show down, hitting him. With him distracted, the Zero Laser shot forward, blasting Tabuu through several slabs of earth.

Kirby smiled and looked at the monster, his blue body floating in subspace. Summoning Charizard's wings on to his back, the Star Warrior in training neared the body, and smiled in his victory.

All of a sudden, Tabuu's hand shot forward and he grabbed Kirby in his palm, squeezing the puffball as the evildoer grinned. "I am done playing games, Star Warrior. Now, you die…"

"P-po-"

"You say that annoying cry one more time, and your death will be slowed!"

"…"

"Good. Now, let us end-"

"FALCON…"

"Oh no."

"PUNCH!

Tabuu was pushed back as the mere shockwave of the epic punch was enough to make him stumble. "Falcon Kick!" Kirby added, and slammed his foot into Tabuu's gut, and then jumped back, kicking off of the villain.

"You…little…bast-oof!" Tabuu grunted, as he felt a small object hit his head. "What?" he whispered as he picked up the small object.

Boom!

The grenade exploded, blinding Tabuu with sharpnel as Kirby came down and put his hands together. With a yell of determination, the puffball fired the Mario Finale from his hands and shot Tabuu back once more.

He then followed up by moving at Sonic speed and began barraging Tabuu with punches and kicks, quick to finish this battle. Smacking Tabuu into a slab of earth with Dedede's hammer, Kirby knew the perfect weapon to finish this fight. The sword of Meta Knight, Galaxia.

"Poyo!" Kirby yeleld and charged forward, blade in hand.

Tabuu screamed in rage and his right hand turned into the trophy cannon, and his left had a rapier appear in it. He fired the cannon at Kirby, and charged forward with the rapier in his other hand.

"Sword...BEAM!" Kirby yelled, and fired an arc of energy from the sword. The arc of energy cut through Tabuu's energy beam attack and hit the cannon itself, shattering it. With a combination of Pit's wings and Sonic's speed, Kirby shot at Tabuu like a bullet, a pink and gold blur.

Tabuu made a desperate thrust with his rapier, aiming at the puffball. Kirby felt it graze his cheek as he moved out of the way, and impaled the golden sword into the heart of the mad man.

"…"

"…"

"…What…are…you?"

"Poyo!" Kirby replied, before drawing the sword up and cutting through Tabuu's head.

"AHHHH!" the monster screamed as he felt his body explode. "This can't be! D-defeated by a puffball!" he cried out as his body began to shake. With a last cry of anger, the evil villain died in a tremendous explosion.

"Poyo..." Kirby sighed in reflief, wavering in the air as he felt his copied powers leave him. "Poyo..." he smiled, before falling to the ground, the revived bodies of his friends leaving him his body.

* * *

"How is he?" Meta Knight asked as he walked to the infirmary of Mushroom Castle.

"He's well, the Princess herself is looking over him. You can go in and check up on him if you want," Toad said, and the Star Warrior nodded, walking past Toad and into the room.

"Princess," Meta Knight bowed.

"Hello Meta Knight. How do you feel?" the beautiful princess asked.

"Fine, fine. Thank you. And the young Star Warrior?"

"He's recovering well. I can't believe he defeated Tabuu all by himself…"

"Kirby's true potentional has yet to be revealed. He is young, and still needs time to learn, to grow. I believe he will be a great warrior when he reaches his prime age…" the warrior said as he walked up to the puffball.

"P-p-poyo…"

"Did you hear that?" Peach gasped, and looked at the pink puffball.

"Poyo…"

"He's awake!" the princess squeeled, and suddenly hugged the small brawler and gave him a tight hug.

"…Poyo…" Kirby mumbled, his cheeks turned into a dark shade of red.

"I'll go get the others," Meta Knight chuckled, leaving the blushing Kirby with Peach.

* * *

"Poyo! Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo! Poyo! P-poyo!" Kirby explained.

"So that's how you defeated Tabuu! Good job, little guy," Captain Falcon complimented, patting Kirby's head as the puffball happily ate the food on the table. The Brawlers were celebrating their victory over the Subspace Army and were having their feast at Mushroom Kingdom.

"You have no idea what he just said, do you?" Samus asked as she to the right of Kirby.

"Not one."

"He said, he inhaled all of our trophies and copied all of our powers. He then used them to defeat Tabuu," Meta Knight explained as he sat next to Samus, not yet touching his food.

"Oh! I knew that," Captain Falcon shouted.

"Please," Samus sighed, eating away at her plate.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily giggled, and ate away at his plate.

"Good job, kid," Snake said, patting Kirby on his head before taking his seat.

"You-a did-a very good, Kirby!" Mario shouted, and gave a thumbs up.

"Couldn't have done better myself," Sonic grinned. "Okay, maybe **I** could have."

"Impressive…for a puffball," Ganondorf mumbled.

"I've seen better," Wario added.

"Pikachu!" the yellow rodent yelled, glaring at the two for disrespecting the hero of the hour.

"Now, now, this is a time of celebration. Not of battle. We are long done with that. For now, let us be happy over the victory against the Subspace Army," Zelda advised. "And let us thank the Star Warrior in training who sealed the victory."

"That reminds me," Meta Knight suddenly interrupted. He got out of his chair and hopped on to the table, beginning to walk over to Kirby. When he reached the small pink boy, he pulled out Galaxia and held it in front of his pupil.

"Oh no! Please, no fighting in the castle!" Peach begged.

"Here they go again," Falco sighed.

"Kirby! You have defeated the evil Tabuu. You have fought side by side with many mighty heroes, from The Hero of Hyrule to the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. You have done what I always believed you would do. With these victories in mind, I now give you the ultimate reward. You will forever be known, as Kirby the Star Warrior," Meta Knight said, and pulled a golden star shaped badge from his cloak and gave it to Kirby. "Congratulations, Star Warrior."

"Poyo?"

"Yeah! Congrats!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"Three cheers for the new Star Warrior!" Peach yelled. "Hip hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip…"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip…"

"HOORAY!"

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled, and jumped on the table as he began dancing with the badge in hand, Meta Knight by his side.

"This is only the beginning of great things," the mentor smiled. "This is only the beginning…"

**END**

Author Notes: Well, there you go. My story dedicated to Kirby, the pink puffball of awesomeness. Ever since I played the first Super Smash Brothers, I always felt Kirby was my favorite character. I'm not sure why, when I think about it…Regardless, all those years of liking Kirby has led to me being a decent player as him.

So thanks for reading, and please review and such. Flames will be inhaled by Kirby to create, Fire Kirby, who will then burn the flamer. You have been warned


End file.
